


Calling me home

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Lando was hiding on that island with Luke, Luke and Lando are married, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, the Last Jedi? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Rey was expecting to meet Luke Skywalker. She was not expecting to meet Luke's charming husband.





	Calling me home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6566539#cmt6566539) prompt

Rey could barely believe her own eyes. It was really Luke Skywalker standing in front of her. She held out his lightsaber to him, willing him to take it, to do anything really.

A movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye. In the door of the stone hut stood another man, looking a little older than Luke but much more handsome at the same time.

He didn’t seem to have noticed her. “If you’re done with your morning meditation, are you coming back to bed?” He drawled in such a suggestive way that it wasn’t possible to mistake his meaning.

Luke looked amused. “Lando, we have company.”

“I’m guessing that’s a no.” Only then did the man, Lando – and he couldn’t be Lando Calrissian because she had stumbled upon enough legends lately – notice her. “Hi”, he said, waving a little.

“Kriff, you’re Lando Calrissian”, Rey blurted out. “You’re the smuggler who won an entire planet in a card game.”

Lando smiled and Rey could easily see how that had helped him to stay out of the Empire’s clutches for years. “Nice to meet you…?”

“Rey, I’m Rey”, she said, enthusiastically shaking the hand he offered her. She turned to Luke Skywalker for a moment and said, “He’s a legend”, just in case he didn’t know that before turning back to Lando. “Did you really sell the Empire the salvage rights to an Imperial shipyard by pretending it belonged to the Tech Union? And did you actually destroy a Death Star? And the battle of -”

Behind her Luke snorted, interrupting Rey’s barrage of questions.

Lando looked amused but flattered too. “Why don’t you come in? Somehow I doubt you came all the way here for me.”

Rey remembered that she still had Luke’s lightsaber. “That’s yours”, she said holding it out to him again.

Luke shook his head. “This one hasn’t been mine in a very long time. You have it which means it has chosen you.”

“But…” Rey didn’t know what to say, what to do.

“Keep it”, Luke repeated firmly but gently. He held out his arm in the direction of the hut. “Come inside. The weather out here isn’t suitable for long stories. Or short ones either.” He smiled. Rey decided she liked his smiles. They looked bright and genuine like Finn’s did.

The hut was small but homely and had only one bed, she noticed. That was a story that hadn’t made it back to Jakku and Leia hadn’t mentioned it either. Luke gestured for her to sit on one of the two chairs while Lando busied himself making tea. 

“What brings you here, Rey?” Luke asked as he sat down.

“Leia sends me”, she said and then launched into her story of what had happened of the past few days. She only stopped to thank Lando when he sat a steaming mug in front of her and when she told them about Han’s death at the hands of his son.

Luke reached over and took Lando’s hand into his. “I’m sorry.”

It seemed for a moment that there were tears glittering in the corner of Lando’s eyes but be blinked them away quickly. “Ben was his son, of course he had to try. You’d have done the same.”

Rey thought that Luke didn’t look so sure but he also didn’t protest Lando’s words.

“I’m guessing you destroyed the Starkiller Base”, Lando asked Rey, sounding as if he would rather not discuss Han’s death right now.

“One of the pilots, his name’s Poe Dameron, he did. He flew into the hole we had blown into the reactor and shot it all to pieces”, she remembered Finn pointing at his ship when they had fled, telling her about Poe Dameron. It had been easier to leave Finn behind despite his injuries because she knew that there was someone else who cared about him.

She continued her story, talking about her and Finn’s confrontation with Kylo Ren, how Chewbacca had rescued them and finally why Leia had sent her here.

“Looks like the vacation is over”, Lando said when Rey had finished.

Luke threw him a long look.

“What?” Lando asked. “I’m on vacation. You’re the one who’s hiding because his nephew turned out to be a psychopath who murdered a lot of people including his own father.”

“We’re married, he’s your nephew as well.”

“But if you’re married, why didn’t Leia ask you where to find him?” Rey asked. It didn’t seem like they had needed the map.

Lando smiled. “I am a good liar. Leia believed me eventually that I had no clue where Luke was. And no one was surprised when I vanished later”, he added. “I didn’t have a reputation for being reliable.”

Luke snorted.

“And I had just gotten my heart broken by the love of my life disappearing without me”, he affected a more melodramatic tone and rested his hands over his heart.

Rey couldn’t help but smile.

“I still re-appeared every now and then so no one would think that I knew where Luke was”, Lando added in a more serious voice. “People just thought I had gone back to my old ways.”

“Leia wants me to bring you back to D’Qar to help in the fight against the First Order”, Rey said to Luke. “And against Kylo Ren.”

Luke nodded slowly. “I know. It was inevitable I suppose.”

“Why did you leave in the first place?” Rey asked.

“The leader of the First Order has access to knowledge far beyond anything I managed to find. When Ben…turned I realized that what I knew wasn’t enough. So I left, leaving one half of the map with R2 and the other half with Lor San Tekka.”

“And can you fight them now?”

“Not alone”, Luke looked her in the eyes. “But that is why the Force has awakened in you.”

Rey felt a little uneasy under his intense gaze. “I’m just a scavenger.”

Luke smiled. “I was just a farm boy.”

“And I was ruler of a planet”, Lando added and grinned when both Luke and Rey threw him a look. “What? It’s true.”

Rey decided that she liked him. He reminded her a little of Poe, all easy smiles and quick charm, but with a genuine warmth beneath that. “Chewbacca will be happy to see you”, she said, looking back at Luke.

“Chewie is here?” Luke asked.

She nodded. “He and R2-D2 are waiting on the Falcon. No one knew what to expect so we thought it’d be better if I went up alone. And R2’s thrusters are in serious need of maintenance, so he wouldn’t have been able to make it up all those stairs.”

“I’m betting that R2 will be happier to see you than Chewie”, Lando replied and rubbed his throat. “He can be a little volatile.”

Contrary to her expectations and Lando’s predictions it was Chewbacca who hugged Luke enthusiastically while R2 zapped him as soon as Luke tried to touch him. Followed by a tirade in binary that even Rey found hard to follow as quickly as R2 was speaking.

“I deserve that”, Luke said, rubbing his hand and listened to R2 profanity laced lecture about horrible friends and how important loyalty was with an appropriately chastised expression on his face.

Rey put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile and next to her Lando was grinning unashamedly. 

“Did you know where he was all this time?” Rey asked, turning her attention from Luke to him. Just like Han, Lando had been half-inspiration, half-legend amongst the scavengers of Jakku. But other than Luke no one had doubted that they had really existed.

“Someone had to make sure he doesn’t starve on this island in the middle of nowhere”, Lando replied. But then his face became serious. “He wasn’t ready, not after what happened. When you learn more about the Force you’ll understand.”

“And now he is?”

“I hope so”, Lando said and watched Luke listen to R2.

“You love him”, Rey blurted out, overwhelmed by the emotions she felt emitting from him. “Sorry.”

Lando gave her a smile. “It’s fine. I married him so it’s nothing I make a secret of.”

Luke seemed to have finally come to a temporary peace agreement with R2 or so Rey assumed when they joined the rest of them next to the Falcon.

“I guess we should leave”, Luke said, clearly reluctant as he shared a look with Lando.

“It won’t be that bad - “Lando suddenly cut himself off, an expression of horror on his face. “Leia is going to kill me.”

Next to her Chewbacca roared in agreement.

“Why?” Rey asked.

“Because fifteen years ago I looked her in the eyes and swore that I didn’t know where Luke was. I’m sure she wants to kill Luke too but she needs him so she’ll make do with me.”

“I’ll protect you”, Luke promised.

“As I said I am very, very dead”, Lando replied, though with a smile playing around his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
